Indestructible
by daretotry12
Summary: McGonagall reflecting on her life and the wars she was apart of. Mild swearing. Song Fic.


How did I get signed up for another war? I lived through three wars, more if you count muggle wars, and now I am signed up to fight in another one. I don't know why I agreed to be honest. I was so young when I first fought in Grindelwald's war. Seventeen to be exact. I wanted the glory of being known as a hero I guess. I saw things in that war no one should see, especially not at my age. Albus Dumbledore told me the risks but I ignored him. I still to this day can't decide if I regret that decision or not.

_Another mission the powers have called me away_

_Another time to carry the colors again_

_My motivation an oath I've sworn to defend_

_To win the honor of coming back home again_

_No explanation will matter after we begin_

_Unlock the dark destroyer that's buried within_

_My true vocation and now my unfortunate friend_

_You will discover a war you're unable to win_

The powers have called me up, told me it was time to carry the colors and defend my oath. Some people say the honor is in coming back home. I disagree. The honor is in defending that oath I took so very long ago. I don't know why I'm thinking about this though, no explanation is going to matter after we begin. The very first war I fought in, Dumbledore told me to be careful not to unlock the darkness within. I soon came to the conclusion, that the only way I was going to survive though, is if I did. After that war was over, I buried it down within. I glance up into a mirror. My eyes are burning bright, with a darkness lurking underneath it. The darkness I worked so hard to forget, is back. I smirk to myself, these people are soon going to discover a war that they are unable to win.

_I'll have you know_

_That I've become_

_Indestructible_

_Determination that is incorruptible_

_From the other side a terror to behold_

_Annihilation will be unavoidable_

_Every broken enemy will know_

_That their opponent had to be invincible_

_Take a last look around while you're alive_

_I'm an indestructible_

_Master of war_

The curses are flying everywhere. It's utter chaos out in this battle-field. I pause, glancing around. It's unclear who's winning at this point. I see Mad-Eye dueling four Death Eaters at once, another five are coming up behind him. I run to help, diving over him and rolling to gracefully stand to fight along beside him. Were standing back to back, him and I. He chuckles looking at me, "Just like old times isn't it? Whoever takes out the most Death Eaters buys the other drinks."

I grin at him, turning to face my half, throwing a curse in the same moment, "I hope you have a lot of money saved up over the years," I yelled back at him. I heard his booming laughter, before I got lost in the sea of fighting.

_Another reason another cause for me to fight_

_Another fuse uncovered now for me to light_

_My dedication to all that I've sworn to protect_

_I carry out my orders without a regret_

_My declaration embedded deep under my skin_

_A permanent reminder of how it began_

_No hesitation when I am commanded to strike_

_You need to know that you're in for the fight of your life_

_You will be shown_

_How I've become_

_Indestructible_

_Determination that is incorruptible_

_From the other side a terror to behold_

_Annihilation will be unavoidable_

_Every broken enemy will know_

_That their opponent had to be invincible_

_Take a last look around while your alive_

_I'm an indestructible_

_Master of war_

The battle was long over. Mad-Eye ended up buying the drinks. We both lost the reason why we fight. Now, the reason why the two of us are alive, is for each other. Him and I never dated together though. Were nothing but friends, good friends, but friends never the less. People ask us all the time, the reason why we do what we do. It's the dedication, to all of those people we swore to protect. We carry out order without any regret, because we know what the cost is if we don't. That lesson was embedded into us so deep, that its second nature. The scars we have that lace our skin, are reminders. The scars that are the worse though, are the ones you don't see. The things we have in our memories, that we cannot erase. That replay over and over again in our dreams. I still see my only love, being struck down over and over in my head. It replays in my dreams every night. Every single bloody night. Just because I hesitated when I was commanded to strike. Now I don't. My innocence is long gone. Lost in my inner darkness.

_I'm_

_Indestructible_

_Determination that is incorruptible_

_From the other side a terror to behold_

_Annihilation will be unavoidable_

_Every broken enemy will know_

_That their opponent had to be invincible_

_Take a last look around while your alive_

_I am indestructible_

_Indestructible_

I stand over a Death Eater. He was bloody, and broken at my feet. He actually put up a pretty good fight, for one so young. He stares up at me, something akin to respect in his eyes. "You truly are everything they described. Gracefully, cunning, skillful, a sight to see on a battle-field. A master of war," he breathes.

I tilt my head looking at him. "You would of been a good solider, but you overplay your wand moments." I pause glancing at him. "Take a last look around while your alive."

He stares back at me, and half smiles, "At what? There is nothing but a bloody battle-field. People I know scattered around dead. I can't remember why I signed up for this damn thing."

I laugh. Full out laugh. "You would of made a very good solider." Than I killed him.

_Indestructible_

_Determination that is incorruptible_

_From the other side a terror to behold_

_Annihilation will be unavoidable_

_Every broken enemy will know_

_That their opponent had to be invincible_

_Take a last look around while your alive_

_I'm an indestructible_

_Master of war_

I stare at his grave. Engraved on his stone was the words 'MASTER OF WAR.' I smile to myself, nodding. Mad-Eye truly was a master of war in every sense of the phrase. Indestructible. Determination that was incorruptible. He was a terror to behold. When you faced him annihilation was unavoidable. Every one of his broken enemy's knew he was invincible. I turn and walk away from his grave, the memories we shared and the battles we fought playing in my head.

AN: Yeah I know the spelling/grammar is horrid. Sue me. If you see a mistake PM or review and I will correct it. Or just review for the hell of it xD I don't really care.


End file.
